Trapped in another world as a thief-demon god
by NexusBasilisk
Summary: This is my own isekai fanfiction that's been rumbling in my head for awhile, constructive criticism is more than helpful, this my first fanfic but i hope you all enjoy it


"Heya I'm Makoto Hakotora, your average day high school dropout who fell into the void of gaming becoming a shut in just for the fun of it...haha I tell ya it's quite surprising how far you can reach in a game when closing off the rest of the world...ahm anyway I'm getting sidetracked this is my story of the new life I gained as not only as a thief but the demon god of destruction in another world"

Being stuck in what seemed like an empty abyss I floated around unable to move or speak as I felt this dark presence watching over me with a faint chuckle, it was pretty concerning but it also caused me a great deal of curiosity as I stared at two large red eyes with a sinister grin that spoke out in a deep tone

"It seems you and I are compatible human hehehe I can't wait to see what you are capable of with my power now awaken from your slumber it's time..."

With the voice disappearing at that moment I felt a shock in my head causing me to gasp heavily as I had opened my eyes to a clear blue sky and gentle breeze that almost felt like summer. Moving my arms a bit I realized I was laying in grass as I pulled a few of them out of the ground leaning up I sat on the ground holding my head as I also noticed my clothing was altered, giving a normal response I got up and looked at my new clothing while looking around the forest I was in.

"Okay now this is somewhat weird first off where am I...and second why are clothes different they look somewhat similar to my avatar in Everfrost?"

Everfrost was an MMORPG game that connected everyone in the world in a virtual reality fantasy world where you can live a normal life while at the seat of your chair, it was widely known due to its wide expansion in being the first game to be an open world where you can explore without any bound restrictions. It was somewhat like a paradise for you to escape to and it was just the thing I was looking for in my boring life, you start off choosing what race and class you want to be and surprisingly the choices in class were unlimited but for races it stuck with Human, Demi-human, Elves, Undead, and lastly Unknown, which in my opinion was a weird choice since it was locked my guess was that you needed to have beat the game in order to gain access. The best part is under the classes you choose your able to see who picked what and it was obvious that the main classes such as Knight, Archer, Mage, Cleric, and Lancer who have been flooded with players some of the other classes consist of Beast tamers, Thieves, Berserkers, Summoners, Machinist and etc. It's pretty surprising how one game can have that many classes but I'm not surprised since it sold over a million copies and continues getting updates every year, when I decided to just stay as a human I was kinda standing on a decision with my class choice I was pretty tempted to be a knight after all knights are usually the more popular ones since they have an enormous skill set and tend to be the more likable avatar but something else caught my attention it was the thief class it was an underrated class that only had very few users. It's skills relied on mainly stealth and it gained a special bonus skill that was tilted "God magic" I seriously thought it was a glitch since my screen bugged out a bit but I felt drawn to it and upon clicking the class I began my in-game life as a thief honestly it was kinda slow having to grind for awhile but it wasn't a problem sense I dropped out of my high school due to a personal problem, I had have put in maybe a 100hours into that game which at one point started becoming dull not because of the exploration but mostly it was the equipment and other items the thief class received due to it being less popular I'm guessing that the developers didn't give it much of a thought in what to give the players that choose this class. Skipping ahead a year or two I wasn't doing much in the game since the guild I had joined disbanded after they changed their classes which wasn't a problem for me since I've always been the lone wolf type of guy both in real life and in-game doing my own thing I began embracing the way of a thief stealing from other gamers and the local villages making a name for myself as "The Shrouded Maverick", it was actually badass having my own title but it was also a bad thing since when I tried talking to others they would avoid me due to my reputation. It was during the recent update that things began getting weird after logging on my games title screen was changed with a wasteland covered in flames for the on going event called "Ragnarork's Resurrection" at first I wasn't interested since it seemed to be a guild-type event but the number of participants increased slightly turns out even solo players who were by themselves or in a party were getting involved, it slowly crossed my mind that the items were probably extremely rare along with the equipment so I decided to take a chance and participate in the raid. A small notification appeared on my screen asking me if I'd prefer to remain with my current character or create a new one, I guessed that was a requirement since some people enjoy having different avatars for a variety of things but I wasn't in the mood to be at level one all over again so I chose to stay with my original character upon clicking the first option I don't know what happened but my screen flashed blinding me all of a sudden as I woke up coughing heavily as I stood alone in an open field that was a light red color the same thing happened to the sky as the sound of something exploded echoed through the air. My original thought was that this was some sorta virtual reality experiment since I was able to move my arms and my health bar and stats were right in front of my face, noticing a countdown I figured that this event was also time-based so I suddenly started running heading to the area that was filled with other players as their blue blips appeared on my map cutting through the forest I tripped over my own foot stumbling over a small cliff and rolling all the way down landing on a pile of metal that clattered on impact. Grunting slightly I got up a bit as I stared at an chest armor gear

"Huh that's strange who'd leave a rare piece of equipment like that out here...guess they had to much to carry...what the hell?"

Upon picking up the piece of equipment I looked up shocked at the site as I saw multiple dead bodies, thinking this was all part of the event I looked at my map as it showed I was standing in the exact area where the other players were at. Taking a step back I was shocked as the ground was painted with blood and corpses some of them I was able to identify but as I backed up I heard the sound of something chomping right besides me as I glanced over it was a large monster that had the body type of a Tyrannosaurus rex but with longer arms and spikes on its body eating a corpse that was completely different than the others not wanting to get its attention but that didn't work out so well since I backed up and stepped on a glass bottle which made the monster look at me with half of the corpse in its mouth and blood dripping down.

"Easy big guy I'm not looking for a fight with you so I'm just gonna back up..."

Not wanting to cooperate with me the monster charged at me suddenly as it's heavy feet stomped on the ground shaking it as I reached behind my cloak pulling out my wakizashi sword taking a hanging stance as the creature shrieked loudly, with it only a few feet away it opened it wide mouth as it intended to end this quickly but with a sudden explosion from the volcano the creature stopped as we both looked at the hot lava that blew out as the area around us changed suddenly being a baron wasteland as the dead bodies disappeared suddenly.

"What the hell is going on here?..."

Extremely confused by all this the ground shook again as tore open and allowing hundreds of orcs to crawl out creating a barricade to the volcano

"If these guys are protecting the volcano that must mean Ragnarork is inside...the countdown is nearly over so I better not waste time..."

Looking at the monster I saw it growling heavily almost as if it had a pure hatred towards those orcs, it was a 50/50 chance but I took it

"Hey...you probably don't understand me but how's about we work together and take these guys out?"

I'm not sure if it was my imagination but I could've sworn that the monster shook its head agreeing with me as it glanced at me and let out a loud roar, smirking lightly we both faced the large horde and began to walk towards them slowly working up our pace we started to run as quickly as possible towards them with the monster roaring loudly by my side. As we got closer I yelled out to the monster

"Quick throw me into the air I'll hit them with a quick strike!"

Lowering its head as it continued running I jumped onto it as it suddenly launched me in the air, the wind felt warm which felt weird sense this was suppose to be a game but I shook off this feeling as I held both my hands open.

"CELESTIAL BULLET BARRAGE!!!"

As multiple flashes of lights shot out my hands they almost looked like shooting stars but in light blue coloring as they fell to ground hitting multiple orcs in every direction, it retrospect I was glad I had mastered celestial magic along with fire and electricity magic but in all honesty celestial type magic was only meant for high-tier mages or warlocks and it was deemed impossible for any other class which is why I always kept it a personal secret. As the bullets hit the orcs piercing their bodies with colorful javelins that resembled the outer reaches of space I saw the monster throw itself onto the ground rolling over the orcs finishing them off with its spikes and chomping on a few of them in the process, as I fell to the ground I twirled my body doing a spin attack slicing a few heads off. my inner thoughts were both mixed with concern and joy since this was probably the most badass thing I could've thought off fighting with a monster as my ally against a horde of orcs but during the midst of our fight the orcs still outnumbered us and I began taking damage from slash wounds or getting punched even the monster was getting injured as they pierced its skin with spears. By either shear luck or stubbornness we both managed to survive what was only the first wave collapsing to my knees I coughed up blood as I realized this is reality and I was about to die looking up I saw the monster shriek as it's body started melting into a black goop that was sentient it moved towards me like a snake and stared at me as a multiple loud gong sounds filled the air along with five beacons in different directions of the event.

"So...there were others who survived...hehe looks like I lost still that was completely badass..."

As the second wave crawled out the torn ground they were more equipped with better armor and better weapons, we looked at each other as a thought floated in my mind that if this creature was actually a symbiote then maybe I'll, no we still have a chance. Reluctant I reached out my hand to the symbiote but it didn't attach itself to me instead it flung itself into my mouth and I don't remember what happened afterwards.

"That's right its all coming back to me I was transported into the game world or.. at least a world similar to it after participating in that event..."

Holding my head I sighed heavily when the voice returned chuckling a bit as a it manifested itself into a slime-like creature that was connected to my body

"You worry yourself human just embrace this world consider it a new life"

Surprised by the sudden appearance from the symbiote I slapped my head in annoyance

"Great I thought you were just a figment of my inner conscious but I guess that idea went down the gutter...just who or what are you exactly?"

The symbiote became quiet as we both looked at each other with the faint sound of birds chirping

"I am the demon god of destruction, the bringer of death, Ragnarork and you human are my vessel for me to use as I please..."

Taking out my sword the symbiote yelled out in a panic as I was about to cut it off of me, avoiding my attempts in the process

"You...can't do this...stop it...are you trying to kill me"

"Yeah that's the idea I'm not gonna be your human bodyguard now get out you parasite"

It was like a bad sitcom as we continued fighting but we suddenly stopped as an arrow flew right between us hitting a tree leaving us both with a shocked expression, as we looked over to see a girl who had snow white hair and blue eyes along with pointy ears which meant she was an elf along with an outfit that was kinda revealing since her attire was a slim green shirt that only covered her front and back with a bit of cleavage leaving her sides completely exposed that you could clearly see the strings of her panties along with white leggings and long brown boots and a white cloak I tell you she was probably the idle fantasy dream girl for every guy since her body was both curvy and robust especially around the chest luckily my attention was fully directed at her appearance but more or less by her actions, but it felt like I've seen her before not wanting to fight I gave a slight chuckle as I took a step back while scratching my head but she ended up firing another arrow that actually grazed me this time.

"Oww...hey just what exactly is your problem with me?"

Not responding it seemed she wasn't in the mood for talking as she grabbed the string of her bow a light glow emitted from it as an arrow manifested itself upon seeing that my body started to heat itself up as I glanced over at Ragnarork who was giving off a pissed off expression as I heard it's voice in my head

"Human...this elf girl is holding a god weapon that was meant to kill me if she manages to hit either of us with that arrow we both will die..."

Another god weapon wait is that what those glowing beacons in the sky were back in that wasteland if that's the case this girl was another player just like me, I was relieved that I wasn't only one that I gave a small chuckle since she could possibly give an answer to my question. Putting my arms up slightly I tried my best to give a genuine smile since I've never had to smile before while taking a step forward as the symbiote on my neck hid behind me.

"Hey...umm listen I'm not sure if you can understand me anything but I'm not your enemy I'm from the same event that you participated in before so there really is no need for us to fight?"

I'm not sure if it was the way I looked or if I offended her but the girl looked at me with an expression I've seen to many times as her face showed nothing but disgust and fear causing her to yell out while pulling the string of her bow more.

"ST...STAY BACK YOU MONSTER...THIS IS MY FINAL WARNING BEFORE I RELEASE MY ARROW!!!"

Monster now that was a word that I thought I wouldn't hear again putting my hands down I glanced at the girl as I made a fist clenching it tightly that at the moment she fired her arrow my body reacted on its own grabbing the arrow made from what seemed to be made out of light magic but that wasn't my concern my actual attention was brought to my arm that was now a pitch black color and slightly bigger almost similar to the symbiote that is connected to me, snapping the arrow I returned my attention to the elf who backed up slightly trying to escape but I wanted answers and she had them so before she started to run I quickly dashed towards disappearing suddenly like a shadow. The girl was scared that the moment she turned around I surprised her with a sidekick to the stomach pushing out the forest and into the opening I woke up in, she grunted heavily holding her stomach but before she could get up I pounced on top of her forbidding her to get up it was weird it was like my body wasn't be controlled by me but by something else. She struggled trying to get me off her but it was already getting annoying growling furiously I grabbed her neck squeezing it slightly as she began to tear up pleading for me to let go smiling I spoke out in a voice that was completely different than before it was more distorted tone

"I'll let go the moment you start talking...hehe now let's start with the reason why you called me a monster you bitch"

This wasn't me I knew that much instead it was a mix of both me and the symbiote talking together as I realized I was back in the abyss but with clear view of what I was doing as me and what looked like a shadow version of myself were watching, she gave a nod as she gripped my arm trying to remove it, getting this weird feeling I came back to my sense as I let go of her throat causing her to cough. Getting up I stepped away from her as she slowly sat up looking at me while wiping her tears but it was clear she tried going for her bow but as she reached it all she felt was grass, looking confused she stared at the ground as I gave a slight whistle she looked over at me as she saw me holding her bow it made me smile slightly as she looked embarrassed while sighing.

"I called you a monster...because that's what I saw you became me during the event..."

As she explained it turns out she was involved in the same scenario I was in but for a different challenge in seemed, after beating her challenge she was given a bow called "Spirit of the Light Stag" which heightens the users capability in light magic along with an increase in resistance towards dark magic and poison and an increase in agility. After finishing her challenge she stated that she was just wondering around hoping to find more rare items but it turns out she happened to witness the symbiote flinging itself into my mouth which was about the same time I had blacked out so at least now I'll get an understanding of what happened. Continuing she said that as the horde of orcs were getting closer and that my body was going crazy almost similar to a seizure and how it transformed into this monster that was pitch black giving off a terrible shriek as multiple tendrils grew out my back slashing the enemies to pieces till the ground soaked in blood, it was a horrific site to witness from her point-of-view that she tried to leave but after stepping on a branch that snapped she said I looked at her grinning wickedly as I suddenly rushed at her that's when a light suddenly appeared around us both transporting us to this new world which brings us to where we are now.

"...and that's about all I know now please give me my bow.."

I wasn't sure if she was telling the truth but I guess I had no choice in the matter at least she's another player, tossing her bow it landed by her feet as I put on my hood and began walking off as my transformed arm returned back to normal. I was a few feet away from the girl when she called out to me which surprised as I turned back a bit to see a girl who not only tried to kill but who was also nervous about being on her own which was pretty obvious since she was fidgeting a little bit, I swear it actually made her look kinda cute you know in a deadly kind of way.

"Listen...I'm sorry for trying to kill but I'm not gonna lie this isn't the normal world we're use to...so maybe we should.."

Getting a clear understanding by what she was going to say I sighed lightly as I cut her off

"Fine...your probably right so don't bother forcing yourself to say it...we also might as well introduce each other to avoid any awkward interactions"

Turning around I stared at her taking my hood off this was actually the first time I've ever talked with a girl so I kept my cool showing a slightly serious expression but on the inside I heavily nervous, clearing my throat I put one of my hands behind me head

"My name is Makoto Hakotora but for the sake of me not wanting to be called that regularly...just call me Maverick alright"

Using my avatars name might've been the best choice sense it was on short notice but it could've been worse in my opinion, after giving my name the girl gave a light smile as she put her bow behind her offering her hand for me to shake it taking her hand I shake her hand as she replied back

"In that case I'm Artemis but my real name is Veronica O'Hara I guess this makes us friends right?"

"Yeah I guess it does..."

Letting go of her hand it was actually nice moment but that quickly went to shit as Ragnarork came out again yelling out

"AND IM RAGNARORK IT IS A PLEASURE MEETING YOU ELF ARCHER"

There a small silence between the three of as the symbiote made a derpy type of face out of embarrassment I ended up chomping it on its head but what surprised is the fact that Artemis laughed at its sudden burst

"Haha...I'm sorry but I couldn't help it I wasn't expecting that thing to appear out of nowhere but that face is priceless...wait did you say Ragnarork?"

Putting a concerned expression she then leaned forward examining the symbiote as I stood there confused from what she was doing as well as avoiding eye contact since I was able to see her cleavage which kinda made me blush a bit

"Isn't that the name of the demon god who is suppose to bring the end of the world but why is it biologically attached to you?"

At the moment she said that I looked over to Ragnarork who sighed heavily as he manifested himself across my face covering half of it showing half of a demonic face alongside my human side as he spoke out

"Destruction is my purpose but you see destruction isn't my passion in life...the moment this event you spoke off started I was in the midst of selecting a proper vessel to use but at the moment I found a temporary one I was charged by dozens of species who must've mistaken me for a weak creature sadly they weren't good enough for me so I devoured them which about the moment I found Maverick or should I say when he found me it was completely different I sensed a power within him that was on par with me..."

With only one side of my face speaking it felt weird but both me and Artemis listened but not wanting to get spotted by anyone we both began walking as Ragnarork continued his conversation

"I honestly was reluctant in becoming one with you but you also showed an expression that seemed entertaining an expression I'm guessing you've tried to hide from all your life and that showed that you were the one that's why in order to make this bond permanent I forced you to devour me causing my essence to fuse with yours making us one"

"I see that makes a little bit of sense so your only using Maverick as a temporary host till you find something or someone stronger than him correct?"

"On the contrary my dear I don't intend on leaving for you see I've come to turns with my new friend and I can assure you his strength is unrivaled even without me"

"Wait...what do you mean by that?"

Talking like a therapist and patient I more or less felt like a third wheel but something popped up at the corner of my eye as a map finally showed up making me cut their conversation

"Holy crap a map finally showed up hey Artemis check yours as well"

We both were surprised by this as it revealed our location apparently we where in a forest called "Wolfen Hallow" which was a known area for horned wolves but we hadn't come across a single one upon arriving here. Call it a hunch but I think it was because of ragna's strong aura that kept them away and that was actually a good thing since neither myself or Artemis know how the level capability was in this world, after a few minutes we came upon a road that was the first thing that seemed like a good sign that there was probably a village nearby taking the road north we followed the it till me approached a hill that showed an amazing view of a large city that seemed like the type you'd find in a fantasy book which obviously meant that it was a capital of sorts which not only surprised us by the view but the way it was heavily structured with walls protecting it we both continued our walk walk but something stopped me as we were approaching the gate suddenly Ragnarork took control of my body forcing me to not only move to the side but I ended up pushing Artemis with me hiding behind a destroyed brick house as I held onto her in a very weird way with both my hands on her breasts internally screaming I removed my hands as quickly as possible as I apologized to her with a heavily red face. Ready to get hit or something I looked away waiting but she didn't do anything except blush and look away I wasn't sure if she liked that or maybe if she understood the misunderstanding, as Ragnarork appeared again I ended up pulling his face as he shouted out

"OW OW OW STOP PULLING MY FACE APART YOU ASS I JUST REMEMBERED SOMETHING IMPORTANT!!"

"Then you better start talking you parasite or I'll keep pulling till I see your innards!!!"

"OKAY OKAY LET ME GO HUMAN!!"

Pulling harder my grip began to loosen as I sighed giving Ragnarork his chance at explaining what was so important and what he said was a bit surprising towards me specifically

"Despite you two coming to this world your reputation that you had gained from playing the game followed you here meaning Maverick I suggest you lay low or else we'll draw unwanted attention to us both..."

It was obvious he was being serious both him and Artemis looked at me as I shrugged my shoulders giving a light chuckle and smile

"Is that all I mean I'm surprised my reputation follows me but you think a skilled thief such as myself didn't have a plan on this whole situation haha~"

Turning my back with coincidence I could feel the piercing glares of them both stabbing my back getting closer and heavier until a sudden bang that filled the air caught our attention making us three focus on the top of the wall that was having a fire which gave me an idea

"That's my way in..."

"Your way in what exactly do you mean by that?"

Looking over my shoulder I gave a smirk to Artemis as we began walking towards the gates entrance that was slightly guarded with knights in a silver tinted armor carrying swords at their sides. Moving in with a crowd that was attempting to get in the city I made my move putting on my hood as I suddenly disappeared from the view of everyone leaving Artemis on her on, to be honest I wasn't sure how she reacted to this but I'm pretty sure she's becoming a nervous wreck since she seems like the type to get worried anyway I made my way to the side of the concrete wall as I spoke out to Ragnarork

"Ragnarork by any chance is it possible for you turn my hands into claws.."

"Ah I see very clever human bit of course I can"

That moment my arms manifested into claws again making me smirk as I backed up getting a running start as I hopped into the air landing on the wall sinking my claws into it and began climbing up. Now of course I knew someone was probably gonna notice which is why I used the smoke as cover making the marks I left behind seem like a creature got over, it took me about two minutes or probably ten but once I got to the top I hid behind a few barrels as the guards were rushing back and forth to control the flame from getting bigger giving me the moment to run across to the other side of the wall jumping off instantly. Call it being reckless but I considered it an experiment for you see back when I wasn't stuck in an alternate world that resembled Everfrost I sort maxed out my stats and I wanted to see if those followed me just like my reputation and it did though it kinda sucked cause as I jumped I landed on a cart that was selling eggs luckily I got away before someone saw, groaning in annoyance I hid around a corner taking off my hood as my body reappeared covered in eggs as I walked out I headed over to the gate as I saw Artemis with her arms crossed and elf ears flickering in anger walking up to her she instantly grabbed the collar of my shirt pulling me around like a rag doll.

"What was your big idea leaving alone do you have any idea how awkward it was to get through!!"

"No but I'm sure it involved you saying that you were traveling with your friend or brother or boyfriend and we both lost our travel passes did I hit a homerun~?"

"Y..yes you did they let me in thinking I was a deranged women who was imagining things I'm pretty sure they were going to lock me up but once I noticed you were gone I sorta convinced them"

"I think I know why by any chance were you shaking your body..."

"Obviously why wouldn't I...wait why are looking down..."

As she let go of me I ended up pointing to her slightly exposed breasts and I'm pretty sure she gave the guards a nice show, stepping back she let go of me covering her cleavage but ended up looking at her hands that were covered with eggs as she realized what happened to me making her laugh. It was good to see her laugh but not at me as I scooped up a piece off my head throwing it away and I already knew Ragnarork was laughing inside my mind, finally getting cleaned we made our way inward to the city which turned out to be the capital of Everfrost which went by the name Dragolila or more locally known as the Sanctuary of the Dragon Orchid and it was completely different than the original capital from the game in both design and appearance cause it was clear that city took its appreciation in its structure from the way the buildings were built to the way the market place was always busy dispute being flooded with people it was easy to move around.

"It's beautiful here I mean I always wondered what it be like to experience this type of scenario but I never guessed it would happen in a different world still I'm glad I'm able to be here with you..."

"Hmm..?"

Putting my hands behind my head I looked over at Artemis surprised she said that even though we just met a few hours ago but it was clear she said that without thinking cause her face went red looking down in embarrassment as I smiled

"Yeah I feel the same way honestly it's better to be with someone then be alone especially in an unknown environment..even if the person your with tried to kill you"

She began to get comfortable raising her head as she smiled at me, that was the answer she needed but in all honesty I would've been better on my own but than again this isn't a game so maybe it's time for me to break my shell of solitude that I've grown by becoming friends with this girl. Though my mind kept wondering what did she mean by "always wondered" just who exactly is this girl I wanted to ask her so during our walk through the market place I stopped

"Artemis I..."

"Is something wrong Maverick?"

As I was about to open my mouth the sound of someone screaming filled the air in a demanding voice as it got closer making the people around us move to the sides as a group of knights came rushing towards me and Artemis

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE CRIMINAL!!"

It seems Ragnarork wasn't lying about our reputation following us cause we were automatically surrounded by knights on both sides of the market place strip, in a situation like this I could've gotten away but I'm with Artemis who was tempted to grab her bow but I stopped her quick judgment by grabbing her arm since it'll make her an accomplice for an unknown crime that I didn't commit yet. With the crowd muttering against themselves I kept trying to think of a way out but my attention was brought to the guards in front of us who separated creating a path as an individual in a light crimson red armor step forward holding a large buster sword on their back though the armor pieces were pretty odd the bottom half even though it was armor sorta resembled a long skirt and the chest piece only covered the top half of the chest leaving the stomach completely revealed as this guy was well toned, trying to get a read on this guy the knight lifted his sword as he stabbed it into the ground speaking out in a deep voice due to the helmet

"Release that woman at once criminal and come with me to receive judgment by the king"

Shit this guy wasn't just a knight he was a holy knight which meant he and a few individuals commanded the kings army the question is though what rank is he, refusing to let go of Artemis I pulled her closer hiding her behind my back

"Criminal...what are you talking about I haven't done anything except walk with her she's a friend of mine"

"You lie pig I know your true interest in that woman and since you seem to have forgotten your previous attempt we brought one of your victims as proof!!"

The muttering grew as a girl wearing rags and was slightly bruised walked forward sniffling in pain as she stood by the knight who held her shoulder and pointed to me as he asked the girl if I was the one who attacked her and her reaction sealed my fate as she screamed in a panic hiding behind the knight while screaming for me not to get her or else I was going to steal her purity, as the red holy knight looked at me he began to remove his helmet putting it on his side as he revealed his face which happened to be female with a scar across her face leaving one eye shut. In retrospect I should've noticed the holy knight was a chick making me groan in annoyance as I slapped my head

"Hmph it seems that seeing your own handy work has left you speechless"

"No...its not that I seriously thought you were a guy"

She was surprised I said that as her face blushed from embarrassment causing her to scream

"OF COURSE IM NOT A GUY IM A WOMAN ISNT IT OBVIOUS WITH MY FIGURE!!!"

During her episode it seemed I bite the lions tail cause she immediately pulled her sword from the ground pointing it directly at me as she called out to Artemis

"Miss please don't fear this man we are here to help you from his perverted clutches"

Getting sick of this I sighed but I glanced at the girl hiding behind the female knight smirking as her lips moved but it wasn't her voice I heard speaking as I looked back I was shocked to see Artemis was the one talking

"Pl..please help when we met in the woods he planned on killing me but his motives changed to a sexual assault...he forced himself on me grabbing my chest"

My heart sank from this but I noticed her eyes were completely hazed as it was obvious the girl who was hiding was a trickster class, which meant she was able to use mind and body manipulation including using recent memories to gain information and it was obvious to me since her hands emitted a light purple aura that pointed at Artemis as she was mumbling out the words which started getting me pissed I even felt Ragnarork wanting to attack the little bitch but I held him back as I pulled my blade from my back aiming it at the girl

"That's enough bitch I suggest you stop playing games and let Artemis go now!!"

"Artemis so that's her name..Artemis please come with us and we will protect you"

"Are you that stupid to not see she's playing you just for fun sure I'm a thief but I'm not a rapist!!"

This situation wasn't going anywhere but if I knew one thing it was that if one was accused of a crime they had to ways of proving their innocence one was by investigation which wasn't going to happen but the second was trial by combat, it was a long shot but that rule was in the game so I put my faith in my judgment

"You can't avoid the inevitable pig you were caught and these two are victims now prepare for your..."

"I wish to prove my innocence through combat"

Those words caused the area around us to go silent as everyone looked at me including the female trickster who released Artemis from her spell making her look around as she saw me clenching the hilt of my blade

"Let go of me Artemis and whatever happens don't try fighting back"

"Wait what just happened now?"

Moving forward I tugged myself away from Artemis as she looked at me scared as the guards behind us grabbed her pulling her away as I looked at female knight who put her blade behind her and trickster who resumed her pitiful act

"Very well if you wish to prove your innocence through combat then so be it"

"...so who's my opponent?"

"Me of course..."

Shit shit shit I have to face her just great, see I was expecting her to choose a male fighter but I guess she's not fond of guys but here's a little secret about me I go by a personal principle that I followed since I was in elementary school and that was to never fight a woman since that was low for a man

"...however seeing as though the victim is being left i out I invoke the right for the girl to face you in your combat trial"

"Wait two on one isn't that bit unfair Red?"

"Haha to think you wanted a fair fight your a pig and nothing more so this is what you shall receive and never call me red guards take him to the arena"

My luck is bullshit first I get sucked into an event that made me become the host to a parasitic entity that is the Demon god of destruction then meeting a girl who I was about to kill who actually became my friend and now I'm being accused of a crime that I myself would never commit both in real life or in the game, stuck in my thought Ragnarork took over my bodies movements letting me get cuffed by the guards as he looked at my soul as it stared into the abyss remaining silent as we were escorted to a wagon that was being pulled by horse to arena.


End file.
